Best Of Peel Vol 28
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 28 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a series of early 90s Peel compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List user parkermike81, who appears to be less than happy with his efforts here (see below), due to attempts to substitute the session tracks for better quality recordings when repeated. *John's amusing stories concern an errant rooster in his care and Mark E. Smith expressing a desire to meet JP (they had already met three times). *Featured session: :Pitch Shifter, #1. Recorded 1991-04-28, first TX 25 May 1991, repeated 03 August 1991. No known commercial release. :70 Gwen Party, #1. Recorded 1991-04-30, first TX 26 May 1991, repeated 04 October 1991. Available on John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4 (Snape). Tracklisting Part 1 *Earwig: 'Driving You Mad, Slowly (12 inch-Might EP)' (La-Di-Da Productions) 11 May 1991 *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 Incorrectly referred to by JP as 'Catatonic'. 11 May 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Gritter' (Peel Session) 25 May 1991 *Cows: 'The Man (LP-Peacetika)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 25 May 1991 *Icky Joey: 'I'm Liberace Now (LP-Pooh)' (C/Z) 25 May 1991 *Rorschach: 'Impressions (LP-Remain Sedate)' (Vermiform) 25 May 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Tendrill' (Peel Session) 25 May 1991 *70 Gwen Party: 'This New Model England' (Peel Session) from show on 26 May 1991 :(JP: 'I'm really ashamed that this is their first session. It should be their sixth or seventh.') *Mrs. Miller: 'Chim Chim Cheree (LP-Mrs. Miller's Greatest Hits)' (Capitol) from show on 26 May 1991 :(JP: 'Dave said, "Is that a bloke, or is it somebody taking the mickey?" Of course it's neither of those things!') *Patricia Routledge: 'Climb Ev'ry Mountain (Soundtrack LP-Sound Of Music)' (Music For Pleasure) from show on 26 May 1991 John claims he used this during the John Peel Roadshow to introduce the set: thankfully only a short excerpt is played. *Echo Minott: Article Don (this sticks, causing JP to remark that something 'dangerously like snot' is infecting the turntable) 26 May 1991 *70 Gwen Party: 'Hiding In The Wall' (Peel Session) from show on 26 May 1991 *Death Side: 'To The End (CD-Bet On The Possibility)' (Selfish) from show on 26 May 1991 *70 Gwen Party: 'Deviling Hour' (Peel Session) from show on 26 May 1991 Part 2 :(JP: 'For some reason, the Fluff line is going mad. You're never quite sure whether to answer it, to be honest with you. I mean, I used to answer every call that came through: that'll tell you how many there were. But you get so many people phoning up these days and saying, "Listen, I'm in a band called Loads Of Unsightly Spots, and we sent you a tape ten days ago, and we have yet to recieve your detailed analysis of our songwriting and musical ability. Get off and get these these things done, fatso." It got a bit boring answering lots of calls of that type, so I stopped answering it.') 11 May 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Spit To See the Shine (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 '' (mistakenly announced as 'Mad Pilot')'' '11 May 1991 *Half Off: 'See It (7 inch-Shoot Guns)' (New Beginning) *Nine Pound Hammer: 'Gear Head (LP-The Mud, The Blood And The Beers)' (Wanghead UK) *Inflatable Children: 'Indecisive (LP-Get Naked With)' (Evacuate) 18 May 1991 :(JP: 'One or two people have written in over the past two or three months to say that perhaps during the last hour of the programme, I could play one or two quieter tracks and so on, but the point is that when I put these programmes together, usually on a Saturday morning, Saturday afternoon, I'm feeling pretty up and vibrant and exciting, as you can imagine I would. So I put together what is a pretty noisy programme, and I must admit, that's the way that I like it.')'' *Born Against: 'Xmas Eve (7 inch-Born Against)' (Vermiform) 18 May 1991 *Dan Dare's Dog: 'No No No (EP-No No No)' (Dogmatic) 18 May 1991 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: 'Eye Am The Sky (track 1) (CD-Whirlpool)' (50 Seel Street) 25 May 1991 *Pitch Shifter: 'Dry Riser Inlet' (Peel Session) 25 May 1991 *Paradise Inc.: 'Somewhere Beyond (Acid Breakdown Version) (12 inch)' (Fourth Floor) from show on 26 May 1991 *Ragga Twins: 'Homeless Problem (LP-Reggae Owes Me Money)' (Shut Up And Dance) from show on 26 May 1991 *70 Gwen Party: 'Peeping Stick' (Peel Session) from show on 26 May 1991 *Transglobal Underground: 'Temple Head-Burundi Beat Mix (12 inch)' (Nation) from show on 26 May 1991 *Seven Minutes Of Nausea: 'SDI Theory/Right Inherent/Destruction Is On/Fuck To No Justify/Carcass Pulp/Grind Infect/Heavy Satan/Lorro Morte/Blood On The World/What I Feel/Stoat (Compilation 7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!-The Record)' (Slap A Ham) These 11 songs occupy a total running time of 15 seconds. from show on 26 May 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 28 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:48 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. 128 kbps, with some slightly ill-defined bass, muffled sound and speeds on the fast side in places. Mike modestly describes it thus: "it looks dangerously like snot". ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape